


A Halloween Night, Anika and a Surprise

by ItaSaku1



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaSaku1/pseuds/ItaSaku1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween night with the Head Uchiha family and the two year old cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween Night, Anika and a Surprise

It was a cold Halloween night, the wind was blowing and the moon was out. It was Itachi and Sakura's first Halloween as a married couple, their plans were already set for the night, they were taking Itachi's two year old cousin out trick-or-treating. The two year old was the daughter of one Uchiha Shisui; believe it or not Shisui did get married and have a child no matter how much of a flirt he is. Shisui's daughter had the Uchiha trademark look, she had the dark hair and the onyx eyes, but like her father she liked to joke around.

She didn't take after her mother in any sort of way other than being female; the child's name was Anika and she was the cutest thing Itachi and Sakura had seen, they had offered to take her out trick or treating because Shisui had left that morning and Anika's mother died during childbirth, so times were tough for Shisui and Anika. Sakura was putting Anika's Halloween costume on, she was a little grey mouse, once the costume was on she put some pink makeup on Anika's nose and added whiskers on her cheek to make her outfit complete.

"There, you go, I'm all done Anika." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, want Sakuwa pick you up?" Anika questioned, Sakura smiled down at the two year old.

"Of course I'll pick you up." Sakura picked Anika up and turned to face the mirror so Anika could see her reflection. "See Anika, look at yourself, you're a cute little mouse." After Sakura was sure the child got a good reflection of herself Sakura put her back on the floor and grabbed the child's wrist, Sakura walked down the circle staircase, once they were no longer on the stairs Sakura looked for her husband and spotted him in the dining area at the table with mission reports all spread out on the table. "Itachi, sweetheart I gave Anika a bathed and dressed her in her costume, she's already to go, the two of us need to get ready."

Itachi looked up from his work and looked over at Sakura and Anika; he stood up and walked over to them.

"Of course we do, I'll get ready first and then you can." Itachi leaned down and kissed Sakura on the forehead, he then went up the stairs to get in his costume, he came down five minutes later dressed as Han Solo from a movie saga called Star Wars, whatever the heck that was, he has never seen it but its Sakura's favorite saga and she picked out his costume. Sakura handed Anika to Itachi and ran up the stairs getting dressed herself, she came down ten minutes later dressed up as a cat, she wore a black form fitting dress and wore black ears on her head, she also had a tail attached to her dress, she wore knee high black flat boots, she walked over to Itachi and wrapped her arms around his side and reached up and poked Anika's nose.

"Are you ready to go trick-or-treating Anika?" Sakura asked the cute little two year old.

"Yesss!" She said with excitement.

"Okay, then let's go baby."

Sakura, Itachi and Anika left the house for the night; they set up a Jutsu around it so no one would break in while they were gone.

"Whose house would you like to visit first Anika?" Questioned Itachi while gazing lovingly in his little cousin's eyes.

"Um… Ucle Nawuto's." Itachi nodded his head and the three of the set off to one Uzumaki Naruto's house, in all honesty Sakura was surprised that Itachi didn't argue about going, but then again Itachi seemed to have a soft spot when it came to children, Sakura could just imagine what he would be like when they have children of their own, he'd be wrapped around their little fingers.

Once they were at Naruto's, Anika still being held by Itachi rang the doorbell, an eight and a half month pregnant Hinata opened the door with a smile on her face as Anika said trick-or-treat.

"Aw Anika you look adorable, are you having fun?"

"Yesss. I twick-oh-tweat wit 'Tachi and Sakuwa." Anika giggled with a smile upon her adorable face.

"Yes you are. Why don't you come in to see Uncle Naruto, Sasuke's here as well." Hinata opened the door wider and let the trio in. Little Anika wiggled out of the arms and ran to where Naruto sat on the couch.

"Ucle Nawuto!" The toddler squealed running up to him and crawling up on his lap.

"Well I'll be, Anika you are the cutest little grey mouse that I have ever seen, and believe me when I say I have seen a lot of grey mice." Naruto said holding Anika up in his arms to get a look of her costume.

"Danks." Anika crawled off of Naruto's lap and ran to Sasuke. "Want Saucy pick you up." Sasuke leaned down and picked the small child up in his arms.

"Well you look adorable Anika, how many houses have you gone trick-or-treating to so far."

"Ony Ukle Nawuto's. Saucy come wit us?" Little Anika question.

"Anika not tonight, but come over to my house later on and I'll give you some candy."

"K. Saucy let down." Sasuke set Anika on the floor, where she then ran out of the room. She ran in the kitchen where Itachi, Sakura, and Hinata were sitting down talking to one another. Itachi looked over at her when she entered.

"Anika are you ready to go or do you want to stay here a bit?" Itachi asked the small child now crawling on the floor.

"Go! Saucy said we go to his house night." Anika stood up and ran over to Hinata wrapping her arms around the small woman's protruding stomach. "Bye 'Nata." Anika then ran over to the door waiting for Itachi and Sakura.

"Well it looks like we're going, we'll see you later Hinata, get plenty of rest." Sakura said turning into medic mode. She stood up, Itachi standing up as well. Sakura walked over to Hinata and gave her hug.

"I will. Anika sweetie, come get your candy."

"K." The small child ran over to Hinata and held out her Trick-or-Treat basket. Hinata dropped some candy in the child's basket and smiled at her. "Danks Nata. Bye." Sakura, Itachi and Anika left the house. They went to practically every Shinobi and Civilian's house. Next stop was Sasuke's. Anika was begging over and over to go the Sasuke's, she just absolutely loves him. She ran to Sasuke's door and banged on it. Sasuke opened it looking irritated until he saw that it was Anika.

"Anika have you come to get your candy?" Sasuke questioned the child picking her up in his arms.

"Yessss!" Sasuke chuckled at the child's amusement and motioned Sakura and Itachi with his head to come in so they did. Itachi shut the door behind him.

"Have you guy's eaten dinner yet?" Questioned Sasuke.

"No we have not Sasuke; we've been Trick-or-Treating with Anika all evening. She's tired Itachi and me out that's for sure." Sakura said smiling at Sasuke politely.

"Well you can get something to eat, there's leftover Tempura in the fridge." Sakura walked over to the fridge and opened it getting out the Tempura. She put it in the microwave to heat up and then went to get some plates out of the cupboard, once the food was done she sat the plates on the table, Itachi had grabbed the eating utensils. Anika squirmed out of Sasuke's arms and ran over to eat her dinner.

"Yum!" Anika said. Sakura smiled to herself and proceeded to eat her diner, Itachi doing the same beside her. Sakura felt someone kick her and she looked up to see Sasuke motioning behind him, Sakura looked over his shoulders and smiled. Sakura looked over to Itachi to see if he noticed who was behind Sasuke, judging by his facial features he knew who was there without looking up, those freaking ninja skills.

"Anika." The child looked up and turned around to the voice, she gasped and got out of her chair running over to who called her.

"Daddy! I missed you." The child was wrapped up in her father's arms with a great big smile on her face.

"Daddy missed you too. How was Trick-or-Treating my little mouse?" Shisui held his smiling daughter in his arms, he had a goofy grin on his face, he was so full of happiness seeing his little girl.

"It was fun, me went wit 'Tachi and Sakuwa, we see 'Nata and Ukle Nawuto. Saucy was dere, but now Saucy's hewe at his home, and me hewd what Sakuwa said to Nata, Sakuwa having a baby." Anika said with excitement, after Anika said that Sakura was having a baby everyone in the room froze and turned to look at Sakura.

"Um, well it's true I was going to announce it tomorrow night, but it looks like you all know now." Sakura said looking at everyone. She couldn't miss the surprise on Itachi's face, he had a full blown smile going, Sasuke looked dumb founded and Shisui wasn't surprised, he always seemed to know everything.


End file.
